Once Upon A Midnight Moon
by Jelinzer
Summary: It's got a whole bunch of stupid OC's bt please cut me some slack! People say that "It has body", whatever that meanes! ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introductions

"Rumpleteazer, give it back," yelled Mistoffelees. "You know it's my favorite!"

Jellylorum sighed. Rumpleteazer was too good at stealing for her own good. She'd probably taken his favorite can. Poor Mistoffelees, they went through this routine, oh, about, 6 times a day. He was bothered by both of the crazy young kittens, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"You'd better watch out Rumpleteazer! If I catch you I'll pull out every last one of your whiskers and then some!" Mistoffelees screamed as he tripped over an old tire.

It was definitely time to break this up. As she began to walk over, she saw that all the kittens were starting to take sides. Mungojerrie, Victoria, Jemima and Plato were on Rumpleteazer's side and Alonzo, Munkustrap, and Tumblebrutus were walking over to Mistoffelees' side. This could get interesting. Her conscious was telling her to end this right now but her curiosity got the best of her. 'If things start to go bad I'm right here and then I'll stop it.'

The kittens began to argue. They argued and argued and argued until Jellylorum finally got frustrated because she had thought they might've worked it out on their own.

"Stop!" Jellylorum yelled and the kittens scampered in all directions. After the kittens were put to bed, Jellylorum realized how late it was. Judging from the old broken clock, it was about 2 in the morning. Jennyanydots and Cassie poked their heads out from under an old car, while Coricopat and Tantomile blinked sleepily from on top of a mountain of tires.

"Hi-J-Jelly," Jennyanydots whispered as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, hi!" said Tantomile in a loud whisper.

"Shhh," replied Jellylorum. "You really don't want to wake the toms."

"What are you doing up anyway?" asked Cassie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Story Begins To Be Told

"Unruly kittens. I'm surprised you were able to go to sleep at all with the racket they were making." Jellylorum told them. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a flash of red fur. She jumped onto the tire where she had seen the fur.

"Jelly, where are you---?" asked Coricopat but before he could finish Jellylorum had the kitten in her mouth.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled Bombalurina.

"Of course it would be her. But I'm surprised it wasn't Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer," Said Jennyanydots. "It's usually those two mischief makers." On the way back to where the kittens sleep, a ring of tires filled with saw dust, she bumped into baby Demeter.

"What are you doing up, little one?" Jellylorum asked Demeter.

"I was followin' Bomba," she replied in her little kitten voice.

"Of course you were. Come on, your sisters right here. Let's get you to bed," said Jellylorum as she brought the two kittens to her favorite sleeping spot, an old water drainage tube, afraid of waking the other kittens. Then the toms would wake up for sure and then we'd have a problem! When they stepped inside, she put Bombalurina down and Demeter curled up beside her.

"I'm not tired." Whispered Demeter.

"Yeah! Tell us a story!" said Bomba.

"Tell us the one about how the tribe came to be," said Demeter.

"But you know that one by heart," Jellylorum replied.

"We want to hear it again!" Both kittens whispered a little too loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ha Ha, You Got Caught!

"Oh, all right. Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a group of cats. They had been wandering the streets for days upon days upon days. Many of them had been caught by pollicles or by people and now there were 4 left. Their names were Deuteronomy, Kitty-One-Kenobi, Misoschnitzel, and McLlama-Billie-Bob-Flapjack-McGee. Rumpleteazer!" Said Jelly.

"I didn't know one of them was named after Rumpleteazer!" said Demeter.

"I thought you said there were only 4 cats left!" exclaimed Bomba.

"Rumpleteazer, get down from there! You too, Mungojerrie!" Hissed Jelly as she climbed the pile of garbage where the kittens were hiding.

"It was your giggle that gave us away!" whispered Mungojerrie.

"Well you coughed. Shhh she might find us!" replied Rumpleteazer but before the kittens knew it, Jelly had them clutched in her jaws. She slid down the pile of trash and set the kittens down, all the while keeping a firm grasp on their tails. These trouble makers weren't going to get away this time.

"Why are you two awake and out of bed? Do I have to go fetch a sleepy, irritable tom? I know he'll teach you a lesson!" Jelly scolded.

"We heard you talking and wanted to listen to the story. We're not tired now, are we Mungo?" asked Rumpleteazer.

"I'm not tired, Teazer," said Mungo as he let out a big yawn.

"Well, I suppose you could stay and listen to the story. I don't want any more kittens waking up." Said Jelly as she gave into Teazer's adorable kitten eyes that begged to be let off the hook.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Lot of Boring Story Stuff

"Where were we?" asked Jelly. "Ah, I was at the very beginning. There was Kitty-One-Kenobi, Misoschnitzel, Deuteronomy, who was just a young kitten, and Mcllama-Billie-Bob-Flapjack-McGee. Oh yes, I forgot one, no two!"

"I've never heard this before." Said Bomba and Demeter at the same time.

"That's because I never told you. Not many of the cats know." Explained Jelly.

"Who else?" asked Rumpleteazer.

"Coricopat and Tantomile and, of course, Old Deuteronomy. Now, back to the story. The other 2 were Jooffelees and Illusion."

"Jooffelees sounds like Mistoffelees!" exclaimed Mungojerrie.

"His mother is one of her descendents. Her parents were Misoschnitzel and Jooffelees. The _six _travelers were looking for a place to sleep. They needed to find a place quickly and Flapjack ran ahead. This was because his mate, Illusion, was expecting kittens that would be born sometime very soon. Illusion was a small white, tan, black and yellow cat while Flapjack was darker in color. Illusion stayed behind, while her mate ran ahead, with Jooffelees who helped her up the many times she fell. Illusion, being a very selfless, helpful cat, hated this. Meanwhile, Flapjack was tripping over his own paws in the darkness of the alley. Thank your ancestors he tripped over that last tire because if he hadn't he would have walked right past the Junkyard without noticing and that was the only shelter for miles. To make matters worse, it started to rain. It was then that he noticed the junkyard. He ran back to Illusion, who had collapsed on the ground. He told them of the shelter ahead and Kitty, Miso, and Jo helped 'Lusion to her paws while Flapjack grabbed Jooffelees' kitten, Deuteronomy, in his jaws and led them


End file.
